


Bleeding Hearts

by oblivatedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: <3, B Y E, M/M, lol i am f ab, this is for u trav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivatedean/pseuds/oblivatedean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been working in the shop for a long time - almost 7 years. The shop was passed onto him after his father died in car accident and he quite liked it. Working in a flower shop meant Dean never smelt bad - luckily for him and the cute tattoo artist named Cas who worked across the street.</p><p>Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicilibri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicilibri/gifts).



> This work is for my Valentines Anon vicilibri <333 omg i cannot believe i finished this in 2 days wtf i WANT TO THANK MY BETa omg devon i would be no where without u <3

Dean has been working in the shop for a long time - almost 7 years. The shop was passed onto him after his father died in car accident and he quite liked it. Working in a flower shop meant Dean never smelt bad - luckily for him and the cute tattoo artist named Cas who worked across the street.

_Cas._

Cas was one of the reasons Dean’s florist shop was still up and running under Dean’s supervision. At only twenty-eight, Cas owned one of the most successful tattoo shops for miles. He had many piercings on his face and up his ear, but the more interesting thing about him were all his amazing tattoos and due to his blue tinted hair, he stuck up like a sore thumb around town. Dean sighed and put out new flowers, emptying the dead roses sitting on the counter. He had been caring for a bleeding heart, otherwise known as a lamprocapnos. A bleeding heart indicates wearing your heart on your sleeve, the outer petals are a bright fuchsia pink while the inner petals are ghost white. The flower is shaped like a heart with a droplet beneath, earning its name. Dean suddenly had a beautiful idea, he giggled to himself and ran to the back of the shop in excitement.

~

A clear day, no appointments, and nothing but the sound of AC/DC blasting out the stereo. Cas sighed in deeply, breathing in the beautiful day. He was in his spot, perfect for checking in on the hot florist, Dean. He looked over and he wasn’t there. Cas frowned and started pacing, Dean never really left that spot,  for that was where Dean spied on him. Cas saw him everyday, peeking at him with a faint dreamy look in his eyes. He wondered if Dean wanted a tattoo but as time went on, Cas realised that he was the center of the florist worker’s eye. Cas was shaken out of his trance with the sound of the bell as the door opened. Cas sighed, _great, a customer_. He thought it would be a peaceful day, a day without whiny customers. He was only one man after all, yet they expect so much from him. Cas put on one of his signature fake smiles and turned around.

 

“How can I-,” Cas stopped suddenly, his mouth going dry and his tongue sticking to his throat. _Holy shit._ It was Dean, the florist from across the street.

 

Cas cleared his throat and swallowed nervously. “How can I help you?

 

“Hi, um, can I uh have a tattoo?”

 

Cas quickly recovered and smirked at Dean, “I am, _in fact,_ a tattoo artist, so luckily you’ve come to the right place.” Dean laughed and scratched the back of his head. “What would you like to have forever imprinted on your beautiful skin?” Cas asked.

 

Dean handed Cas a picture...of a flower? Cas glanced at Dean, a question wavering in his eyes.

 

“This.” Dean said, “It’s very important to me.”

 

Cas frowned at the paper. “You want a flower?”

 

“Well,” Dean retorted, “I am a florist you know. I figured it was appropriate.”

 

“Why this flower? Why not a rose or a tulip?” Cas questioned.

 

“Well, I’ve been looking after a bleeding heart for a long time, and it can be quite relevant,” Dean smiled at Cas, “If you know what I mean.”

 

Cas didn’t get it and his confusion clearly showed. Dean sighed.

 

“The bleeding heart indicates wearing your heart on your sleeve - there’s also a Japanese legend but I can tell you that story another day.”

 

Cas winked at Dean. “Gotcha, let me just sketch this out, back in a tick.”

 

Cas set off towards the back of the shop and Dean wandered around the front, looking at the other designs. He felt foolish, as he hadn’t even decided where to put it yet. This was all just an excuse to spend some time with Cas. It was a stupid idea. However before Dean could delve further into his existential crisis, Cas returned with his drawing.  

 

Dean just stared at Cas in amazement, his piercing blue eyes shining right through Dean.

 

“This is-” Dean hesitated, “you’re an amazing artist.” Dean couldn’t believe his eyes, it was absolutely amazing. The colours all blended so well with each other and he had never wanted so much as he wanted Cas right now and the throbbing under his belt reminded him of that.

 

Cas shrugged, “Pencil and paper, standard art. Uh, shall we get started?”

 

Dean’s face had suddenly changed. “Ah. Um, I don’t know where I want it.”

 

Cas chuckled lightly, “You didn’t think this plan through did you?”

 

_What?! Did he know?!_

 

“Uh, I don’t um know what you’re talking about…” Dean trailed off, shuffling his feet nervously.

 

Cas smiled at Dean, “ _Sure_ ,” the sarcasm laced thick in his voice, “OK, follow me; I know where to put it.”

 

~

 

“Really?! There?” After 20 minutes of deciding where to put it this seemed like the best suggestion in a while.

 

Cas laughed, “Well you did say the bleeding heart means wearing your heart on your sleeve, I figured it was pretty accurate. Now, get that shirt off.”

 

~

 

Cas had just finished printing the drawing on Dean when he noticed Dean staring at him intently. Cas shrugged it off lightly; Dean was probably just making sure Cas knew what he was doing. _I mean of course he does! He is a tattoo artist after all._

 

“OK, now this might sting a bit but bear with me, it’ll look great.” Cas warned Dean before picking up the needle.

 

Dean looked back him with worry, slowly increasing as Cas brought the needle down onto his bare chest. Dean didn’t have a lot of tattoos but he had one; a symbol Cas had never come across before. Cas wanted to bring it up but instead kept quiet and drew the outline of Dean’s special flower.

The tattoo was finished in 20 minutes, a small job for a beautiful tattoo on his left breast, next to his heart. Oh, the irony. Cas gave him a few worried looks wondering if Dean could stand the pain, but as Dean already had a tattoo, he obviously could. Cas helped Dean up and brought him over to the mirror on the other side of the shop. Dean didn’t say anything for a good five minutes which started to worry Cas. Did he do a good job? Is Dean regretting his decision?

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean whispered under his breath.

 

Cas smiled at him, “You like?” he asked.

 

Dean pulled his shirt down and turned around to stare at Cas. “I love it, and hey it wasn’t even that painful.”

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas retorted. “I saw you wincing.”

 

Dean blushed a deep crimson and walked to the counter. “Tattoos are painful, you bitch.”

 

“You don’t know painful until you spend a night with me,” Cas winked at Dean who refused to look back at him for several minutes.

 

“I’ve noticed you from my shop,” Dean started to explain.

 

“I’m aware of that Dean,” Cas cut him off. “I know that you spend almost every waking minute staring into my shop.”

 

Dean’s jaw almost dropped to the floor but he quickly regained himself. “Uh, how did you...know that?”

 

Cas reached out to touch Dean’s hand. “Because that’s all I do.”

 

Dean didn’t know what he was thinking; his emotions were running wild and this could be his chance. He grabbed the back of Cas’ neck and planted a kiss on his mouth. To say Cas was shocked was a massive understatement, but he quickly recovered and grabbed Dean’s hips, pulling them towards his own. Dean flicked his tongue over Cas’ lip piercing, making Cas groan silently against his lips. The throbbing beneath Dean’s belt was becoming more apparent and he knew that Cas could feel it. Cas smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

 

“I really didn’t think you had that in you,” he said. “I have been waiting far too long to get my hands on you.”

 

Dean laughed, “I’m more than just a florist.” He winked at Cas and walked out the shop, swinging his hips as he went. “Thanks for the tattoo, Cas!”

 

“Hm, bowlegs.” Cas noted when Dean had left his shop. Cas turned around and grinned, _guess I’ve got some date planning to do_. If he could, Cas would wink at himself.

 

  


 


End file.
